


Hanging (on)

by Kwehlous



Series: Kinktober 2017 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Shibari, breath play, rope play, unsafe shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehlous/pseuds/Kwehlous
Summary: Not moving makes the play last longer. It makes the burn last longer. It makes Ignis proud when he last longer.





	Hanging (on)

 

 

 

Ignis always made the best knots. Always came up with the most clever ways to decorate his body with their red and black and silver rope.

 

Ignis knew the rules, he knew Prompto's body better than anyone, and his ability to create ever more elaborate rigs and harnesses was as natural to Ignis as the process in filleting a fish.

 

And just like cooking, Ignis always found a way to push the envelope that much further.

 

Shibari weaves and harnesses weren't meant to harm, yet Ignis found a way.

 

A frontal dragonfly arm harness coupled with a chest harness kept Prompto's arms out-stretched and together, drawn down between his open legs where he sat on the bed, his hands hiding his hardened cock. The beginning loop of the whole system of knots settled around his neck like a noose, pulling ever tighter with every flinch and shift he made with his arms. He stayed still, feeling the thick three prong rope loop press against his Adam's apple.

 

Ignis took pictures every five minutes. With each passing moment, Prompto, despite his best effort, would squirm enough to cause the loop around his neck to tighten, and by the 30-minute mark, he was growing light-headed, rope cutting into his throat with visible indentions. He was shaking, trying so desperately to stop moving, but couldn't. Wouldn't.

 

It felt so wonderful, this airy, lost, flying feeling as his lungs lost more and more air. And Ignis looked so pleased, seeing his control over his body last this long. Before, he barely made it past three minutes, and Ignis was so disappointed he had to destroy his creation so soon due to Prompto almost choking to death.

 

This was a slower burn, a slower crawl to heaven's gate as oxygen continued to be robbed and replaced with a delightful sting that crept from his chest down to his cock.

 

"I… Ignis…"

 

He watched, eyes so focused and dark, possessed, out of his own body as much as he was. Another picture, with flash this time, making Prompto jerk just so, and robbing him of the last bit of easy air. The countdown began to bliss, the complete oxygen deprivation making his toes curl, his vision haze, and his mind black into nothing but the burning numbness.

 

He came when Ignis gripped his arm harness and loosened the pressure at his neck, granting him a rush of air and yanking him back down to earth in a free fall that pushed his release out with every breath he took. Prompto's eyes fluttered open as his head tilted back to look at Ignis. He giggled, delirious.

 

Ignis stroked his hair. "Perfectly done, darling."


End file.
